Walker's Return
by ghostanimal
Summary: Sequal to Walker's Revenge, and orignal Sara's Revenge Walker's daughter has come up with a plan to bring Danny Phantom down forever! Will she suceed? DXS OFFICAL DISCONTIUED! SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. Chapter 1

_**There are some Avatar stuff in here!**_

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't reconize.

-----------------------------------------------

13-year old Sara paced around her room angry. She could have beaten the other side if her father would have let her fight longer. Just a little would have been better! She got a few bruises and scratches, so what? She was his strongest fighter, and he knew that.

Sara's green eyes narrowed as she smiled one of those, I've-got-an-evil-plan smiles.

She was going to bring Danny Phantom down.

Forever.

But she needed help.

It was time to visit some old friends.

------------------------------------

The next day, Sara flew towards a black door. Sara knocked on the door, and it opened.

A girl of 13 was at the door. She had light brown hair, with natural blonde streaks in it. She had blue eyes, and wore a blue jean skirt, with a black shirt with red sleeves that reached her elbows.

"Hey Sara. What's up? Wanted a change I see," The girl asked, glancing at what Sara was wearing.

After the war, Sara had changed her outfit. She now wore her hair in a bun, with two strands hanging next to her head. She had a white shirt which the sleeves reached her elbows. She had short black gloves that only reached to her wrists. She had black pants that stopped at her ankles, and had white boots.

Sara smiled.

"I'm fine, Mia. I wanted to know if you wanted to come help me," Sara told her old friend.

Mia smiled.

"Ok, I'll ask Dad," Mia said as she went for permission. She came back with good news.

"I can go!" Mia annocuced as they went in search of thier other friend.

------------------------------------------

The two arrived at a portal. Sara took out a ID card, and stuck it through the crack in the middle.

"Using the old fashioned way?" Mia asked as the door clicked, and opened.

Sara had found that when she put her ID card in the cracks of ghost portals, and put it in the right spot, the door would open. Inside the room they entered, was a 13 year old girl.

The girl had blue eyes, and blonde hair that was in a ponytail, with a few strands hanging in her face. She had a black one sleeved shirt, with black gloves (Think if Ember's top, but with two gloves,) Her black jeans had a riped design. She looked bored.

The girl stood up, and made a mocking bow.

"Please tell me your here to kill me," She said, as Sara and her laughed at thier old joke.

"It's good to see you again Kat," Sara said to the girl.

Kat smiled, as Sara explained the reason she was here.

"Would you like to join us?" Sara asked.

"Anything to get out of this dump!" Kat replied as she wrote a note for her mom. She stuck it to the door, and followed her two friends to Walker's lair, were they would perfect the plan.

----------------------------------

Yeah, I got around to the sequal.


	2. The Answer

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't reconize.

----------------------------------------------

"Man! These ghosts are fighting not stop now!" Danny remarked as Tucker sucked Ember into the thermos.

"Yeah, you help them, and this is how they thank you!" Sam replied as Danny starting fighting Skulker.

Danny defeted Skulker, and Sam got him in the thermos. The trio declared it a night, and went to bed, unaware that three pairs of eyes had been watching him.

"That kid's pretty strong," Kat remarked after watching him.

"And cute!" Mia said dreamliy.

"Snap out of it!" Sara commanded as she observed Danny as transformed back, and and immediatly fell asleep.

"I think I know how to bring him down," Sara said, smiling.

"**_Now?_** Can't you wait till I go out with him first?" Mia begged.

"NO!" Sara shouted as Mia sulked for a few minutes.

"It's going to take some time, a few days in fact. But first, I need to find some help, and I know where I can get it," Sara said.

----------------------------------------------

"Daddy, I need 250 of you men," Sara told her father.

"Sorry Princess, but I needs my men right now," Walker told his daughter.

"But I **_need_** them!" Sara said, crossing her arms, and stomping her foot.

"You can't have them!" Walker said firmly, as Sara's green eyes were filled with anger.

No one **_ever_** tells her no!

"Can I use the prisoners?" Sara asked though grinding teeth.

"Sure, but I need them back," Walker said as he ordered some henchmen to get Sara some prisoners.

A few minutes later, five powerful looking ghosts were lined up as if they were in the army, or something.

"LISTEN UP! I WANT YOU TO GO TO AMITY PARK IN THE REAL WORLD, AND FIGHT DANNY PHANTOM UNTILL HE SENDS YOU BACK INTO THE GHOST ZONE! I WILL MEET YOU AT THE PORTAL ENTERANCE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sara shouted at the top her lungs at the ghosts.

"Sir yes sir!" The ghosts repiled, saluting her.

"I'M A GIRL!" Sara shouted back.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The ghosts said again.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! GO!" Sara screamed as the ghosts ran into the real world.

Once they were gone, Sara smiled.

"I love being the daughter of a powerful ghost!" Sara said as she watched her plan go into action from her laptop next to the Fenton portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it's short.


	3. no name

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't recognize.

----------------------------------------------

Danny was struggling to fight all five ghosts. Even with Dani helping, he just couldn't beat them. Thanks to Sam, they finally caught them.

"Wow. It took us two hours to beat those ghosts!" Dani exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------

"Not nearly long enough," Sara muttered.

"That's it. I'm very bored, so I'm going to fight this kid," Kat said. Before Sara could speak, Kat had gone through the portal.

Mia peeked over Sara's shoulder to watch the fight.

--------------------------------------------------

Danny's ghost sense went off right before a punch in the head caught him off guard. Danny was sent flying into the wall.

"Ow," He muttered before getting a good look at his attacker.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he floated at Kat's level.

"Find out!" Kat said as she sent a fire beam at him.

Danny quickly blocked it with his ice shield. Dani came up to kick Kat, but Kat grabbed Dani's foot, and threw her into the street. Danny looked down and saw that Dani was in human form, unconscious.

Big mistake.

Kat punched him when he wasn't paying attention, sending him into a building. Danny winced as Kat held him by the throat. She shocked him, and turned him back to normal, barely conscious.

"DANNY! PHASE THROUGH HER HAND!" Jazz called from the street where she was carrying Dani to her car.

"I can't!" Danny replied so he did the only thing he could in his state.

He bit Kat's hand as hard as he could.

Kat screamed as she let go, but quickly kicked Danny in the stomach, sending him into the street, and into unconsciousness.

Kat smirked as she came back through the portal.

"Wow Kat! You're really good!" Mia awed.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Sara said, pretty impressed.

Kat smiled.

Meanwhile, Jazz had taken two unconscious halfas home to rest. She winced when seeing the big bumps on their heads. She got them some ice for their head. When she got the ice, she heard Dani's cell phone ring. Jazz picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz? What are you doing with Danielle's cell phone?" Maddie asked.

"Danielle is out cold, along with Danny. I took them home. What where you two doing anyway?" Jazz asked.

"We were getting Danielle some stuff for her 'girl needs'," Maddie said sending out a message.

"But, Danielle is Danny's clone, and Danny's a boy, so how is that possible?" Jazz asked.

"Whoever cloned Danny must have made it so that she could be like a real girl," Maddie replied.

"That makes sense. Well, I talk to you later. Bye!" Jazz said.

"Bye!" Maddie said as she and Jazz both hung up the phone.

Jazz put the phone on the couch, as she put the ice on their heads. Soon after, Danny started waking up.

"Ouch. My head hurts," Danny whined as he held his head. He happily accepted the ice bag Jazz handed to him.

"Whoa. Did Dani and mom come home already?" Danny asked, seeing Dani.

"Dani got knocked out with you. Mom should be coming in a minute," Jazz stated.

Just then, Maddie walked into the door, with a shopping bag.

"How are you doing Danny?" She asked.

"Head hurts, but I'll live," Danny said with a small smile.

"I'm going to bed," Danny said as he stumbled up the stairs.

"I'll take Dani to bed," Maddie said as she picked Danielle up, and took her upstairs.

Jazz picked up the shopping bag, and followed her.

Sara was quiet pleased at how long the prisoners lasted against Danny, and was even more impressed at the fact that Kat had beaten Danny, and Dani.

"Good job! NOW GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THOSE CELLS!" Sara shouted.

"Sir yes sir!" The ghosts replied, saluting her.

"I'M A GIRL!" Sara shouted back.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" The ghosts said again as they ran.

No one likes to get in Sara's way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! I'm thinking about giving Danny, Star, Tucker, Jazz, Sam, and Paulina a new look! Should I?

Also, Bree's coming back!


	4. dates to the dance

Give Danny, Star, Tucker, Jazz, Sam, Valerie and Paulina a new look Bree's coming back

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't recognize.

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Danny and Dani walked towards their schools. I said schools because even though Dani could go to high school, the Fentons moved her to middle school so that she could be with kids her own age.

Dani suddenly took a right turn towards her school, leaving Danny walking alone.

Tucker was sick with the flu, and Sam was walking with Bree. Ever since the war, Sam had been hanging around with Bree a lot. Danny figured that they were both girls, and Sam probably wanted someone to talk to about girl stuff that's her age.

Even thought Bree wasn't really goth, she was a great person to be around.

Danny walked a bit faster to be able to reach school in time. When he got there, he looked around for Sam. He saw Bree with another girl, but no Sam.

He ran up to Bree to ask about Sam.

"Hey Bree! Have you seen Sam?" he asked. Bree and her friend started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, confused.

"I'm Sam!" The girl next to Bree said.

Danny just blinked. Sam was wearing pink! Well, no completely covered in it, but she had it on!

"Your wearing, pink!" Danny said, shocked.

"Yeah. Bree picked it out. I actually like it!" Sam said.

Sam had no more purple stripes, and her hair was longer, and strait. She had a pink hat with black stripes. Her shirt was sleeveless, and a crop top. It was black with a somewhat dark pink lighting bolt. Her skirt's pink color matched her lighting bolt, with a black belt. She had pink stockings with black stripes. She had her old combact boots, with a silver chain around one.

"We went shopping yesterday, as you can tell," Bree said.

Bree had gone from a red head, to a dark brown with light blown streaks. She had violet eyes like Sam, and a red short sleeved crop top with the words, **_'The Boy Magnet' _**on it. She had blue jeans, with a sparkling design that started from the top, and made neat looking circles, and twists till it reached the very bottom.

"About my hair, I hated it," Bree said.

"My mom nearly flipped when she saw what I was wearing!" Sam said, with a small laugh.

"Yeah. Your wearing pink!" Danny said again.

Bree, and Sam laughed.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Bree said as the three went into school.

-------------------------

During third period, Danny noticed that Paulina, Nicole, Susan, and Sarah, and Star looked different.

Paulina had pink hair, with a tan shirt, with brown sleeves. She had loose dark blue jeans, with a brown belt, and brown high heels.

Star had the same hair, but she had an short sleeved orange shirt on, with a matching mini-skirt, and orange shoes.

Nicole had on a red crop top shirt, with black fishnet sewn on it. She had on a matching red skirt that reached her knees, and red tennis shoes.

Sarah had a black shirt with the word,**_ babe_**, on it. She had simple jeans, and shoes.

Susan had an orange shirt which sleeves reached her elbows. She had a white sleeveless crop top over it, and blue jeans with red shoes. (AN Giving credit to gothicsweetie of for coming up with the outfit for Susan.)

**_What is it? Get a new look day?_** Danny thought to himself.

He turned his attention towards his class, but kept finding himself staring at one of the five girls.

"I'm just not used to their new looks, that's all," He mumbled to himself.

He managed to pay attention to his class, and spent the rest of the period listening to Mr. Hafer give a boring lecture of the 'exciting' world of bugs.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Danny!" Star said to Danny as she pasted his lunch table.

"How's the fan girls coming?" Bree asked as she and Sam sat across from him.

"A lot better than before," Danny said.

"So, who are you going to the end of the year dance with?" Danny asked.

"Mikey. He asked me yesterday," Bree said

"No one. How about you?" Sam said.

"I'm asking someone after school," Danny said.

"Don't tell me your thinking about going with Paulina!" Bree said.

"Nope! Someone else!" Danny replied.

"Who? Star? Susan? Sarah? Nicole?" Sam asked.

"You'll see!" Danny said as he left the table.

--------------------------------

After school, Danny went to ask Sam.

"Hey Sam! Do you want to go to the dance?" Danny asked.

His choice took Sam by surprise.

"Sure. As friends right?" Sam asked back.

"I was hoping it could be more of a date," Danny said as Sam turned red.

"Ok, so see you at 7:00 Thursday?" Sam said.

"Fine with me," Danny replied as he headed for home.

------------------------------------------

Danny walked home alone like everyday. Dani got out of school a little earlier, so she should already be home.

Danny walked to the door to find Jazz, and his mom, but no Dani.

"Where's Danielle?" Danny asked.

"The school nurse called saying she got whacked in the head with a dodge ball. She got a bloody nose, so their keeping her till the bleeding stops," Jazz said.

"Yikes!" Danny replied.

-------------------------------------

Dani held some tissues to her bleeding nose. Why do boys have to nearly murder people with dodge balls?

"I think it's done," The nurse said a few minutes later.

Dani held the tissues back to that the nurse could check.

"It's all done. You can go home now," The nurse said as Dani threw away the tissues.

Dani grabbed her green messenger bag, and walked out the door.

"Hey Dani!" a voice called.

Dani turned to see one of her new friends, Coby.

Coby had brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a loose pink shirt that said 'TOUGH GUYS WEAR PINK', and green jeans like Tucker's only his were a little bagger. He also had everyday tennis shoes, and carried a blue backpack.

"Hey Coby!" Dani replied as she waited for him.

"I was waiting for you," Coby said once he caught up.

"That was sweet of you, but you didn't have too," Dani said.

"I wanted too. Besides, your house is on my way to mine," Coby said.

Dani smiled.

"So, are you going to the end of the year dance?" Dani asked.

"Most likely. You?" Coby replied.

"I'm going," Dani said.

"Who are you going with?" Coby asked.

"I'm going with a group of friends, why?" Dani asked.

"Just wondering," Coby said.

Dani raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So, do you want to go to the dance with me?" Coby asked a little red.

"Sure. I'll go," Dani said, as she stopped at your house.

"See ya later!" Dani said.

When Coby was at his house, he pumped his fist into the air.

"YES!" Coby yelled to no one.

---------------------------------------------------------

There. Both Danny, and Dani have dates for their dances.


	5. Er, this chapter has no name

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't recognize.

----------------------------------------------

The next day, Dani, Jazz, and Danny all got out of school early for a doctor's check-up.

"Hi Kelly!" Jazz said as they walked into the front door.

The woman at the front desk smiled and waved.

Maddie signed in as the three sat down. Minutes later they were called in.

"Hey Ghost boy, Ghost girl, Smart girl," Dr. James said.

"Hey Dr. J," Danny said. Danny had been calling her Dr. J. for as long as he could remember.

"Hello. Who's going first?" Dr. J. asked. Jazz and Dani stepped back, making it look like Danny stepped forward.

"Danny, sit up here," Dr. J. said patting the table/bed thing.

Danny sat on the thing, and let the doctor take his tempeture, blood pressure, and check his heart. Dr. J. reported that his tempeture was a bit lower than averange, and his heart beated only twice the amount it should due to the fact that it was half ghost, but it didn't seem to cause any problems so Dr. J. didn't worry about it. The same went for Dani.

Jazz was healthy, but showed signs of needing glasses, so Maddie planned on taking her tommarow.

They said bye to Dr. J, and went home.

------------------------------------------

HELP! WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT?


	6. Another helper

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't recognize.

----------------------------------------------

POW!

Danny went flying as Ember wacked him in the jaw. Danny winced as Ember kept hitting him. Suddenly, she picked up her gutair, and wacked him hard in the head. Ouch.

The impact caused not only a big bump, but for Danny to go unconcious, and fall over 40 feet.

Yikes!

While Ember was enjoying the show, she was sucked into the thermos by Tucker.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted as Danny hit the concrete with a loud crack.

"Ouch," Tucker said observing the giant crack Danny made.

Sam went over, and found that he was not breathing.

"Sam! CPR! Do the mouth to mouth thing!" Tucker shouted.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Cause if I did that would be just wrong!" Tucker said as Sam rolled her eyes, and did so.

Danny soon began breathing, and woke up to see Sam on him. Sam broke apart, and Danny smiled.

"Thanks," Danny said, surprisingly, not a hint of red on his cheeks. Sam, however, was burning up.

"You need to get to a hospital. Your bleeding bad, and those injuries are life threating" Sam said, looking concerned at Danny's head.

"Sam's right, you need a hospital," Tucker said as he called 911.

The ambulance was there in less than a minute, and was in the hospital in less than 5 minutes.

Danny sighed as his parents ran into the room.

---------------------------

The next day, Danny was still in the hospital, bored to death. There was nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. He had been playing with balls of ectoplam, but a nurse had spotted him, and yelled at him.

----------------------------

"EVERYONE IS USELESS!" Sara screamed, as Mia winced.

"If I can find someone to kill him will you shut up?!" Kat snapped, losing her patience. Kat was the only one who talks back at Sara.

"Who?" Sara asked.

"Her name is Alexandra. She's just like you. Power crazy, annoying, short on patience, and a complete brat," Kat replied.

Sara ignored the 'she's just like you,' and demanded to know where she could find her.

"She lives next door to Ember!" Mia pipped up.

"Watch the Phantom!" She ordered as she left.

"Will do!" Mia squealed.

"Whatever," Came Kat's reply.

--------------------------------------------

I NEED HELP WITH IDEAS!


	7. Shiny stuff

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't recognize.

----------------------------------------------

CRASH!

THUMP!

A young policeman was sent flying through a door of a jewelry store into an alley with a bag of jewels on his chest.

"You got the door. How sweet!" A girl about 20 remarked as she picked up the bag, and walked down the alley way into the streets of New York.

The girl had long black hair in a bun with strands in her pure white face. She had blue jeans, with black combat boots. Her short sleeved black shirt was over a long sleeved red shirt. She held a dark brown staff with a red jewel that matched her shirt, and blood red butterfly wings.

"Wait for me!" A voice said as her 15 year old companion, and sister struggled to keep up, due to a most likely hurt leg.

"Sorry Chris," Alex said, waiting for her little sister, who jogged slightly.

Christina, or Chris, had long brown hair that matched her brown eyes. Her short sleeved black shirt was over a long pink one with a dark pink butterfly that matched her butterfly wings perfectly. Her light blue jeans and black boots completed her look.

"Let's go home," Alex said as they strolled through a portal Alex made.

-------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE MOVED!?" Sara shrieked at a poor 20 year old who was most likely studying before going deaf.

"She picked up her crap, got out of the lair, and took the crap somewhere else!" The girl explained impatiently, apparently not in the mood.

"Can you tell me where she moved too?" Sara demanded.

"Yes," The girl said.

Silence.

"Well?" Sara asked.

"Well what?" The girl asked.

"ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME OR WHAT!?!?!" Sara shouted.

"NO! NOT UNTILL YOU LEARN SOME MANNERS, AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE A HUMAN BEING!" The girl screamed back and slammed the door.

Sara screamed loudly, but the door stayed shut. Finally, she kicked it, and decided that she'll ask Dad.

-----------------------------------------------

Jazz and Dani had come to visit Danny the next day.

"You feeling better?" Jazz asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

"Better than yesterday," Danny admitted.

"That's good. I was-"Jazz said but was cut of by her cell phone.

"It's DJ," Jazz said, before putting it to her ear.

"Who?" Danny whispered to Dani confused.

"Her boyfriend. She met him yesterday after your accident. I met him, and he can't be a ghost because my ghost sense never went off," Dani whispered back.

Danny narrowed his eyes slightly. Ghost, or not, he did like the sound of Jazz dating someone he didn't know.

"Have you ever seen him before? Before yesterday, I mean," Danny asked quietly.

"No, but he might have moved here recently, or is just visiting a family member. It is almost summer," Dani reminded him.

Danny had to admit that Dani's theories were most likely the reason.

Jazz hung up a minute later, and then was released from the hospital.

On the ride home, Danny began questioning Jazz about DJ.

"His name is DJ Nailcm. He moved here from California because he's going to enroll in a college here. He's my age, 18 years old." Jazz said, turning right. (AN Jazz turned 18 over the time between the first, and second ff)

Danny remained silent for the rest of the way home. For some reason, Nailcm sounded somewhat familiar.

--------------------------------------------------

"Dad, where does Alexandra live?" Sara asked.

Walker typed in some stuff, and waited a minute.

"She lives next door to your school," Walker said, and Sara dashed out, and ran towards her school.

--------------------------------

KNOCK KNOCK!

Chris heard the knocks, and quickly picked up the jewels she was looking through, and stuffed them in a bag, which she kicked under the couch.

Chris opened the door, and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Hey. Do you need something?" Chris asked.

"Is Alexandra here?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her," Chris said as she went to Alex's room.

"What do you want?" Alex said unfriendly, knowing that Sara's father was the warden.

"I need you to help bring someone down," Sara said.

"What's in it for me? I don't work for free ya know," Alex said, leaning her shoulder against the side of the door, as not to crush her wings.

"Well, what do you want?" Sara asked.

"Diamonds, jewels, gold. In other words, big, shiny, and sparkly expensive stuff," Alex said.


	8. DJ's a WHAT!

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't recognize.

----------------------------------------------

"I can do that. Follow me Alexandra," Sara said.

"It's Alex," Alex responded to Sara, following her towards her house.

"Ok, Alex then!" Sara responded as they went on their way.

----------------------------

"Nice place," Alex commented, seeing Sara's place.

"Alex, this is Kat and Mia!" Sara said to Alex.

"Hey," They said. Kat has met Alex before, so she knew her, but Mia was scared of her.

Alex sat in an empty chair, and looked at the screen where Danny was walking outside of his school on his way to the Nasty Burger.

"Can you freeze the screen?" Alex said suddenly.

Sara froze it, and Alex got up and studies something.

"Give me a closer look at that banner on the school," Alex said.

When Sara gave it a closer look, everyone could see the words, **_SCHOOL DANCE FRIDAY! _**

"Friday is tomorrow, and I know how to bring him down, but one of use need to go their undercover. I'm out of the question. I can't change form, and I'd look weird if I went out in public," Alex said.

"Me too. I've already attacked him, so he'll recognize me," Kat said, a little worried for once.

"He'll recognize Sara too, so your the puppet," Alex said pointing to Mia.

"Me!?" Mia squeaked.

"Don't worry. What you have to do is simple. Just request this song to the DJ," Alex said, handing her a CD.

--------------------------------------------------

Danny had seen DJ that morning, and he had to admit, he was no Johnny 13. He had green eyes, with black hair in a small ponytail. He wore a gray shirt, with blue jeans, and gray sneakers.

Jazz and him had gone out on a date apparently.

Danny had found it suspicious when he spotted some blue hair in D.J.'s ponytail, but his response was, "I spray painted it when I went to a concert. I must have missed some when I washed it out,"

Danny was now following them, invisible. He was feeling sick though as he watched them make googley eyes at one another. They were watching a movie at the local theater.

Danny was following them for the following reasons. 1, he didn't trust this guy. He seemed familiar somehow, but he just couldn't place it. 2, his mom paid him twenty dollars to make sure he was no Johnny 13. 3, just because his ghost sense never went off don't mean he couldn't be a ghost. His ghost sense never went off when Johnny was around, so it could be the same.

"Ew," he whispered softy as they kissed.

Danny was so glad when they movie was over. He could have sworn they kissed more than watched. He flew behind them as they walked home, and phased into the house. He was alarmed at the time. It was 11:00 pm. She peeked through the peek hole, and regretted it, for they were kissing.

"Do you know what time it is?" Danny asked after Jazz walked in.

"Time for you to be in bed?" Jazz guessed as she went upstairs.

Deciding that Jazz was right, he went upstairs. He looked out the window. He saw D.J. in the alley next to his house, and what he saw him do next, shocked him.

A guitar appeared out of nowhere, and he struck a cord. Black mist appeared around him, and disappeared, leaving a blue haired boy with green eyes. His black t-shirt had blue flames, with D.J. written in purple. With pure black jeans, and skull boots, he looked just like Ember.

"Ember's boyfriend? Kid maybe?" Danny whispered to himself in aw, and anger.

Danny quickly ducked, as D.J. looked his way.

"I've got to tell Jazz!" He said to no one as D.J. flew away on his guitar.

--------------------

Honestly, who saw that coming?


	9. a chpater

Disclaimer-I only own the people you don't recognize.

----------------------------------------------

"JAZZ!" Danny said as his slammed open his sister's door.

"It's called knocking!" Jazz said, who had jumped a mile into the air.

"Don't care! Jazz, D.J. is a ghost!" Danny said, walking in.

"I don't believe you," Jazz said, giving him a look.

"But Jazz! I _**saw**_ him! He turned into a ghost! He looked like Ember!" Danny said loudly.

"Maybe he's a big Ember fan," Jazz said stubbornly.

"Fine! If you don't believe me, then I'll tell mom tommarrow, and she can prove it to you!" Danny said before phasing into his room.

--------------------------------------------

"MOM! D.J.'s a ghost!" Danny yelled as he ran into the kichen.

"WHAT!?" Maddie yelled back, throwing pancakes into the air by accident. Luckly, Dani had fast reflexes, and caught them on her plate.

"I saw him mom! He used a guitar to turn into an Ember look-alike!" Danny said, grabbing some pancakes.

"Oh, he's going down!" Maddie said, picking up a ghost weapon that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Who's going down?" D.J.'s voice asked.

Everyone gave a small yelp of surprise. Danny noticed that D.J. looked like he did the night before on his date with Jazz.

"How did you get in?" Dani asked, surprised.

"I get him in," Jazz said coming up next to D.J.

"Guys, he is not a ghost! Let it go already!" Jazz said before taking D.J.'s hand, and going out the door.

"Where did they get that idea?" D.J. asked once they were out the door.

"My crazy little brother. He is such a pian sometimes! You are not are ghost! Are you?" Jazz asked, starting to get second thoughts.

"Well," D.J. started before an explosion was heard. They turned around to see Danny, and Dani Phantom fighting Skulker.

"I-WILL-NOT-BE-A-WALL-HANG-ING!" Danny said between ecto-blasts.

"Yeah! That's just wrong!" Dani added as she sent her own blasts.

Skulker just grinned as he fire rockets at them.

"Run!" D.J. said as he took Jazz's hand, and pulled her down the street. Not only did he not want Jazz to be hurt, but Skulker was his dad, and he would not only expose him, but embarrse him.

D.J. ran until they could no longer hear the battle.

"I have to get to school. See you tonight," Jazz said before D.J. could speak.

Jazz gave a small wave. D.J. gave a weak one back. He knew that he was going to have to tell her sometime, or else her stupid brother was going to prove it, and she'd be upset that she didn't tell her himself.

He'd tell her at the dance that night.

Man it was time like these he wished his parents said no when he decleared that he wanted to go to college in Amity Park.

-----------------------------------------

Danny sucked Skulker into the thermos, and flew quickly to school. Dani had left as soon as he whipped out the thermos for school. As soon as he nearly hit the school, he spotted D.J. waving bye to Jazz. He glared at D.J. before going to school.

-----------------------------------

The normal day at school seemed longer than normal. Dash stuffed Danny into his locker, but was somewhat scared when he phased out of it. Valerie was her normal self. Paulina and her crew where the same, only she was intrested in Danny, and look liked someone had slapped her when he told her he already had a date for the dance. He also had to excuse himself five times to fight a ghost.

Yeah. It was a 'wonderful' day.

-----------------------------------------

I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing, for the flowing reasons.

1. Not many people are reading this.

2. I don't like this fanfiction myself, and am completely bored with it.

3. I have more stories I want to write, and complete.

Sorry!


End file.
